Blue
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Ryan's picking out Horatio's clothes in the morning and won't let him wear certain shirts.


''Oh Horatio!''Ryan whined.

''What?''

''You're not going to work with _that_ shirt on,are you?'' ''What's wrong with this shirt?'' Ryan snatched it,folded it,and dumped it back into his lover's dresser. ''Green is _not_ your color. Wear this,''he said as he pulled out a blue shirt.

''That's my favorite shirt though,''the redhead whined as he stared at the green cloth.

''Too bad. Put it on.''

Horatio sighed.

''Why do you like this shirt anyway?'' ''Because,''Ryan approached the redhead,''It matches your eyes...and goes really well with your hair.'' Ryan pressed a gentle kiss against the redhead's lips,and that did it. Horatio grabbed Ryan's arm and threw him onto the bed. Ryan's head hit the headboard,and while he was recovering,his lover crawled on top of him and started to remove his clothes.

Ryan didn't even notice he was being stripped until he felt something hot and wet surround his development.

''AH! Horatio,we need to...get...ready for work...oh my god...''

Horatio's tongue swirled around him,and while Ryan was busy clutching the sheets, Horatio reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. From it,he removed a bottle of lube. He popped the cap open and spread a generous amount on his fingers.

The sound of his cell phone ringing forced Horatio to stop and answer it,allowing Ryan the ability to actually breath.

''Caine.''

_''You realize you're late for_ _work_,_right?'' _It was Frank. Great. Horatio sighed with some annoyance and thrust a finger into Ryan's entrance,causing him to scream in sheer pleasure as Horatio struck his prostate,making the redhead smile.

_''What in the hell are you doing?!'' _

''Nothing,''he replied as he nodded towards the pillow,which Ryan covered his face with.

_''Yeah. Sure. Anyway,we have a couple of dead bodies on the beach. Two girls...Horatio?'' _

''Yeah Yeah,hang on.'' He covered his own mouth as he buried himself to the hilt in Ryan's body,causing the younger to arch a full semicircle off the bed with a scream. When he and Ryan calmed down,Horatio picked up the phone,which had been set down on the mattress to cover the microphone.

''Sorry. I had to...do something,''Horatio said as he continued his conversation with Frank.

_''H,do I even want to know what you needed to do? If I didn't know any better,I'd say Ryan's with you,and-'' _''-Frank I'll be there in ten minutes. Just don't call my phone.'' _''OK,then I'll-'' _''-Or Ryan's.''

With that,he hung up,dropped his phone to the floor,and jerked his hips. Ryan yelped and soon Horatio was thrusting at an unbearable pace. It didn't take long before they both came,Horatio collapsed onto Ryan's body.

''...Is this your way of talking me into letting you wear that green shirt?''Ryan asked after a few minutes.

''It can be...Did it work?'' Horatio had a hopeful look in his eyes.

''No. Nice try,though.''

''Damn it...''

* * *

''H,why are you wearing a blue shirt? What happened to the green shirt?'' Frank asked as the redhead showed up to the crime scene. Horatio didn't answer he just stood and pointed to Ryan like a little second grader saying,''He made me wear it!''

''Aw,how sweet. Ryan's picking out Horatio's clothes,''Calleigh teased.

Horatio stared at her,and when Ryan came walking by,he grabbed the man by both shoulders,and shaking him violently,he screamed,''I'M WEARIN' THAT GREEN SHIRT TOMORROW AND YOU CAN'T SAY TWO SHITS ABOUT IT!''

''Wanna bet?'' Ryan smiled. ''Yeah. Decide my clothes again,and you'll have a very good reason to be in the morgue.'' ''Aw,come on. I liked the wake-up call,at least,''Ryan shrugged and grinned even more. Horatio fell silent as Ryan walked off to take pictures of the scene,and Frank,Calleigh,Eric,and Natalia noticed he had a bit of a limp in his walk.

''Why's he limping?''Frank asked as he looked at the redhead. ''And what did he mean by wake up call?''Eric asked. ''Well,I uh-'' ''-Since when did Ryan pick your clothes out?''Natalia asked as she too was now watching Ryan walk.

''Since he moved in,''Horatio muttered. ''Ryan lives with you?''Natalia gaped. ''Now you're catching on,''Horatio sighed as he looked away,his face burning red with shame. ''You didn't actually...'do it,' did you?''Frank questioned. Horatio's head snapped towards him,and all Frank needed for an answer was the color of Horatio's face and slightly guilty smile.

''Maybe,but it was fun... Too bad it didn't work though...''the redhead sighed as he leaned against the hummer.

Frank's head hit the door a few times,out of annoyance or shame of stupidity,Horatio couldn't tell,but he chuckled when he heard the man's skull strike the door.

''Do you have any idea what'll happen to your career if Rick Stetler finds out?''Frank whispered. ''I'm not really worried about it.''

Frank shrugged. ''Your job,not mine.'' He looked at the redhead,but Horatio's mind was clearly in another direction since he was watching Ryan work. Horatio searched one his pockets and smirked when he found a pair of handcuffs. Frank was watching the man,and was pretty sure he knew what he was planning. ''H,behave,''the man warned.

Horatio chuckled again. ''Since when have you known me to misbehave?'' ''I can think of a few times...'' ''You know,for someone at your age,you sure do have a lot of fun. Not many fifty-seven year men do.''

''Well,it's a very good thing that I often feel and look younger then,isn't it?''

''You're missing the point.''

* * *

''Horatio,don't you dare!''Ryan growled.

The redhead smiled. He'd managed to handcuff Ryan to the bed,and if there was one thing Ryan hated,it was being restrained. The man yelped when he felt Horatio bury himself to the hilt inside his body.

''Come on. It'll be fun.''

* * *

**_Please review! I'm working on another CSI Miami story right now. I should be done with it soon._**


End file.
